


Into the Dark

by AbsinthexMind



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, One Shot, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd follow him to the underworld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Dark

_Love of mine someday you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

Tears rolled down your cheeks as trembling hands held on tighter to his. He wouldn't last long. Not after all the violent battles and wars he's been going through. The sad conclusion was the loss of all of his hard efforts. He had been shot numerous times in the back and bayoneted. No one expected the oh so 'awesome' Prussia to go down like this. To be executed in such a fashion that only criminals and villains were entitled to. Of course there were certain people who saw it coming. Not you though. Gilbert had been outnumbered. An unfair advantage. To see him now looking so broken tore your heart.

_If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs._

Dull red eyes looked at you. A faint cocky smile appeared on Gilbert's ashen face.

"What's wrong frau?" Gilbert whispered. "You sad you'll never get to see the awesome me again?"

Pride and the denial that this was actually happening made you shake your head. "Idiot. You stupid arrogant idiot."

"Sounds like words of love to me (y/n)."

You didn't want him to see you were breaking. Didn't want him to see how much you really loved him. The world before you was being consumed in a suffocating darkness.

"Hey frau. . ." his voice brought you back. But in your mind you didn't see him as he was now. Only memories clouded your mind. In your mind Gilbert was lounging on his bed. Without a care in the world. The Gilbert you had grown to love. No bandages or scars. Just the 'awesome' Prussia.

He turned his head to face you with that smug grin. "Come closer."

Obeying him you leaned over to him a little so his face was so close to your's that both your noses brushed against the others'.

"Ich liebe dich."

Your (e/c) eyes looked deep into his scarlet orbs. Dry lips cracked into a small smile. Gilbert's breathing suddenly became haggard. Lungs trying to grasp any particle of oxygen.

"Gilbert!" you cried. Germany, who had silently been by your side this entire time pulled you away from his older brother. You didn't struggle. What good would it be. The familiar image of Gilbert your mind had painted was beginning to fade. Reality was coming back.

Before he went the stubborn bastard just had to shatter your world with his last words.

"Hey (y/n), will you still think I'm awesome even when I'm dead?"

The asshole didn't even wait for your answer as he closed his eyes. Rise and falling of his chest became still.

_If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

"_. . ." Ludwig's voice was quiet and filled with sadness. "It's time to go."

Wiping your eyes dry you looked at the entrance of the tent. Sounds of war still echoed. The ear splitting bang of a gun. Singing voices of the dying pulled you out of the medical tent. Yes. The call of battle. You receded back inside to grab your sword and gun. (e/c) eyes landed on Gilbert's frozen frame. This won't be the last time you'd see him. Caressing Prussia's cheek you gave him the answer he couldn't seem to wait for. Gently pressing your lips onto his forehead. Your warm tears dripping onto his face.

"I'll always think your awesome." With that you exited the tent and headed out to the blood soaked field.

Wait for me Gilbert.


End file.
